criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fight to the Death
Fight to the Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of the season. It is the fourth case set in the Grim Harbour district of Aurelia. Plot Lydia and the player headed to the Scorpions HQ to investigate the crooked gang further. When the duo arrived at the area, police informant Asher Woolf came forward and explained that he'd found a body. Upon investigation of the crime scene, they discovered the body belonged to bar owner Stephen Dean. Per Dominic, it was confirmed that Stephen died after being beaten to death and receiving painful blows to the head. The detectives later found out that the victim hosted a fight club, where they found clues dumped by the killer. Even later, professional fighter Kevin Quinlan got in a fight with hooligan Asher Woolf at the local dingy bar. At last, the killer was revealed to be singer Diana Hathaway. Diana denied involvement till she was pressured into tearfully confessing to the murder. Stephen had broken her heart by making her fall in love with him and then brutally abusing her. When she said to him that she wouldn't sing for him anymore, he lashed out and then raped her. Heartbroken and blindly looking for revenge, she decided to beat Stephen to death in revenge. She then was sentenced to 15 years in prison by Judge Rodrigeuz. In the aftermath, the detectives went to look in the Scorpions HQ, where they found fingerprints of PI Jasmine Tomlinson on a bag of drugs. Jasmine explained that she was trying to find dirt on the Scorpions to make a big story so she could be known like Sherlock Holmes. Meanwhile Kevin needed help with finding the drinks menu, before he told them that he saw someone aimlessly wandering around the fight club. They found Dom's necklace in a bin before finding him. He angrily said that he was looking for his sister and told them to leave him alone. After Asher Woolf told the team that he discovered something, he arranged a meeting with them at Grim Harbour which would prove to be futile. Summary Victim *'Stephen Dean' (found beaten to death in the gang's headquarters) Murder Weapon *'Brass Knuckles' Killer *'Diana Hathaway' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect knows how to fight Appearance *The suspect wears a gauze bandage Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect uses hair powder Appearance *The suspect wears a gauze bandage *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect uses hair powder Appearance *The suspect wears a gauze bandage Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect uses hair powder Appearance *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect uses hair powder Appearance *The suspect wears a gauze bandage *The suspect has blond hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer eats Stucco Wafers. *The killer uses hair powder. *The killer wears a gauze bandage. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Scorpions' HQ. (Clues: Victim's Body, Coaster; New Suspect: Asher Woolf) *Talk to Asher Woolf about the death of his fellow gang member. *Examine Coaster. (Result: Coaster's Bar Sign) *Investigate Dingy Bar. (Result: Microphone, Bar Tray, Locked Briefcase) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Diana Hathaway) *Talk to Diana Hathaway about if she saw the victim. *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Detective's Notes; New Suspect: Jasmine Tomlinson) *Talk to private detective Jasmine Tomlinson about the victim. *Examine Bar Tray. (Result: Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Bloody Napkin. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Stucco Wafers) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 *Investigate Fight Club. (Clues: Broken Bulletin, Receipt, Box of Tools) *Examine Broken Bulletin. (Result: Fighter of the Month; New Suspect: Kevin Quinlan) *Talk to Kevin Quinlan about the murder. (Attribute: Kevin knows how to fight) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Marvin Parker) *Talk to Marvin Parker about the victim's purchases in his store. (Attribute: Marvin eats Stucco Wafers) *Examine Box of Tools. (Result: Stucco Wrapper) *Analyze Stucco Wrapper. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hair powder; New Crime Scene: HQ Table) *Investigate HQ Table. (Clues: Locked Case, Envelope) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Jasmine Tomlinson about her footage of the victim. (Attribute: Jasmine uses hair powder, knows how to fight and eats Stucco Wafers) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Message to the Victim) *Talk to Asher about the bribes the victim sent to him. (Attribute: Asher eats Stucco Wafers and knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Counter. (Clues: Locked Printer, Wet Sheet, Torn Gloves) *Examine Locked Printer. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Talk to Diana Hathaway about the defaced poster of her performance. (Attribute: Diana uses hair powder and eats Stucco Wafers) *Examine Torn Gloves. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Kevin's DNA) *Talk to Kevin Quinlan about his damaged gloves. (Attribute: Kevin uses hair powder and eats Stucco Wafers, Diana knows how to fight) *Examine Wet Sheet. (Result: Financial Document) *Analyze Financial Document. (08:00:00) *Talk to Marvin Parker about what the victim owed him. (Attribute: Marvin uses hair powder) *Investigate Fight Arena. (Clues: Pile of Gloves, Victim's Pendant) *Examine Pile of Gloves. (Result: Brass Knuckles) *Analyze Brass Knuckles. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Brass Knuckles; Attribute: The killer wears a gauze bandage) *Examine Victim's Pendant. (Result: Thin Hairs) *Analyze Thin Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Gang's Head is King (4/6). (No stars) The Gang's Head is King (4/6) *See why Kevin wants assistance. (Reward: Boxing Gloves) *Investigate Fight Club. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Drinks Menu) *Investigate Dingy Bar. (Clues: Recycling Bin) *Examine Recycling Bin. (Result: Heirloom Clock Necklace) *Ask Dominic what's wrong. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Scorpions HQ. (Clues: Wooden Crate) *Examine Wooden Crate. (Result: Drug Bag) *Examine Drug Bag. (Result: Set of Fingerprints) *Analyze Set of Fingerprints. (05:00:00) *Question Jasmine about her fingerprints on the drugs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Asher wants. *Move on to the next case! (no stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to engage in a battle that isn't finished until one opponent is dead. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Grim Harbour Category:Cases of Aurelia